Remnants
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Kaleb Nation searches for the truth of his family as his friends deal with their own personal issues. After being orphaned aged two, Kaleb was taken in by his godmother. He knows next-to-nothing of his family but soon that will all change as the remnants of the past come to light...
1. Chapter 1

2015:

A wedding was taking place, a man, his brother and his best friend waited at the altar for the bride, Jenna Jadestar who had always been the love of Teran's life and after all they'd endured they certainly deserved this day. Teran's younger brother Akio Meers was all but wheelchair bound and despite Terans assurances that he didn't have to be in plain view Akio had insisted upon it even though Akio hated being in a chair and was still after all this time embarrassed of having to use it. Akio was a Fibromyalgia sufferer and had it on the severe side of the scale so to speak and as he sat waiting for Jenna - who had always been his friend since the day they met and who had fought his corner when he began to get ill - he was in pain beyond belief, it felt as though he'd been crushed by a train and then some. Akio had jet black hair, blue eyes and bags that had bags upon bags underneath his eyes. Akio was of lean build and seemed to always wear a straight expression these days when he could stand independent of the chair he stood at 5"7.

Teran was a smart and handsome man, with earthy hair and green eyes, a dimpled chin and a kind smile, he had an obvious and quite a nasty looking scar on the right side of his neck which told the world that he had seen combat. Teran was just about noticeably muscular and stood at 5"9. Jenna was beautiful and Teran was not the only one that thought so, she had light green eyes that sparkled every time she smiled and when Jenna smiled she lifted the weight off of Teran's shoulders, she had long, dark brunette coloured hair which flowed down her back but on occasion she could be found with it tied back as she preferred it up when she was trying to concentrate. Jenna was of a slim build and was of average height.

Cali, Jenna's best friend and Matron of Honour who had married just a year and a half earlier while fresh from finishing her education at Hogwarts was a kind and caring woman with a troubled background, she had loved a boy that noone approved of, his name was Kaleb Nation and he was incredibly intelligent. Cali often thought of him. Cali had brunette hair and blue eyes, she had a strong jawline and a small rounded nose, her hair was almost always tied back but on this day Jenna had insisted that she wore it down and so she had and as the pair began the walk down the aisle, Cali again thought of Kaleb Nation. She smiled at the best man who wore a smart and dapper looking black suit with a blue bow tie and then she looked around the clearing they'd found weeks beforehand and noticed several of her school friends.

The clearing in the forest was decorated in blues and whites, with large bows that were wrapped around two trees each in a blue, white, blue pattern along each side, a white carpet stood in as the aisle and the chairs in which the guests were seated were blue on one side (for Teran's guests.) and white on the other (for Jenna's guests.) there was a few steps and then a rather large white altar of sorts that sat on the ground beneath a blue gazebo. Above them a thin sheet of white fabric blocked out the very bright sun, this piece of fabric had been added to the decor at the last moment by Cyberius Kore - a friend of the couple from their Hogwarts days - and both Jenna and Cali were glad for it as although the sky was a cloudless blue, the sun shone bright above them.

Jenna and Cali smiled in unison as they noticed the final touch that neither knew of, blue flower petals had been scattered on the altar - by Teran and Akio - and as they reached the minister Cali mouthed 'I love you' to her husband who smiled and winked at her.

Jenna, who was wearing a beautiful white dress that had a small train and fine embroidery around her stomach and on the dresses high cut neckline, with a small portion of lace that had been sewn on beneath the embroidery; finally met her beloved at the altar and the adoration in his eyes was clear for all to see as he took her hand and said "I love you, you look so very beautiful."  
"I love you too, you look as handsome as ever Ter." Jenna replied as she resisted the urge to kiss him.

* * *

2011- Present:  
Kaleb Nation, was a fourteen year old boy orphaned by the battle for Hogwarts in 1998. Both his parents fought and died in defence of the school. From the age of two Kaleb had been raised by Geri Corbind, his Godmother - who unlike his parents survived the Battle of Hogwarts. He had kind light brown eyes and short cut dark brown hair with a fringe that came to just above his eye brows.

Kaleb had been attending Hogwarts for four years and was just a day away from returning to school for his fifth year and Geri had allowed Teran Meers his closest friend to stay the night, as it was Geri's turn to take them to Kings Cross.

Kaleb was currently sat on Portreath beach watching the waves with Cyberius Kore and Ciro Kilton, as Teran and Jenna fooled around in the shallow water.  
"So what time are we setting off tomorrow Kal?" Cyberius asked.  
"About , we should be picking you two up about quarter to seven." Kaleb replied.  
"Is fourth year fun?" Ciro asked.  
"Little bro, you go to school to learn not to have fun." Cyberius snapped.  
"Don't be sharp with him Cye, he is your brother, I'd love to have a brother."  
"You can have mine Kal."  
"Not funny!" Ciro replied as he got up then ran toward the sea.

Kaleb sighed and watched the boy's track to the water. Teran was in the process of splashing water at Jenna as Ciro reached the water yet Teran and Jenna had drifted in and were in past their waists and Ciro was quite short for his age. Seeing this Teran yelled over to him and told him to wait where he was and that he and Jenna would come to him. Kaleb smiled at his friend caring, he had yet to find anyone who cared as much for others as Teran.

"Nation, helloooo!? Kaleb!?" Cye repeated again.  
"Huh!? Oh sorry."  
"Wanna go for a dip?"  
"No, you go though. I'll be fine here, I brought a book with me anyway."  
"Ah okay by the way when is Akio getting here?"  
"I don't know. What time is it?"  
"Twenty-five past two."  
"He should be here soon I think Ter said half past two."  
"Ah, alright. You're sure you don't want to go in the water?"  
"Yes, I'm positive I've had enough of being splashed and dunked thank you."  
"Aha I was only playing."

Five minutes later Kaleb was startled by a boy with black hair and ocean blue eyes, who was accompanied by the most argumentative person Kaleb had ever met: Tulza Meers.  
"Hiya Kal!" Akio exclaimed as he threw himself down on the sand beside Kaleb.  
"Hey Akio, how was football?"  
"It was great! My team won, 4-2 it was great." Akio said almost too fast for Kaleb to understand yet having known Akio for three years he had gotten used to these bursts of excitement that sped up the boys rate of speech.  
"Thats brilliant, Hey Tulza." Kaleb said having almost all but ignored her.

"Hello, Kaleb." Tulza replied with a small smile that did not reach her heterochromial eyes.

* * *

 **Platform nine and three-quarters, was as ever packed and bustling. Parents wished their children a good term at school and kissed them goodbye, siblings promised to write and friends met up and scoured the Hogwarts Express for a compartment to share.  
Kaleb with Teran close by said goodbye to his guardian and promised he'd write and behave himself as his cheeks flushed with a blush.**

 **Teran helped Akio with his trunk and owl to a compartment and met back up with Tulza to grab his things before heading back to Geri and Kaleb.  
** **"** **You pair all set?" Geri asked in her thick scottish accent.  
** **"** **Yeah, I've put Akio on the train Geri, it's just Kaleb and I now, Ciro and Cye are already on the train. Ciro's with Akio and Cye has gone off with his friends from his house."  
** **"** **It's five to eleven Geri, we'd better get on the train." Kaleb announced.  
** **"** **I'm off to find Leanne. I'll see you at school Brother." Tulza said as she nodded to Kaleb.  
** **"** **Bye, Tul." Teran replied not upset in the least that he would not have to endure her until they reached Hogwarts.**

After a few more goodbyes and a lot of mothering from Geri, Teran and Kaleb boarded the train for their fifth year at Hogwarts…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Off to school; To school we go.  
** Kaleb hung out of the compartment window and waved at his Guardian as did Teran.  
"Bye Geri," Kaleb yelled as the train left the station.  
"Be good!" She yelled back.  
The boys sat back down as houses began to fly past the windows and Cye entered and sat down opposite them, beside his brother; Ciro, Jenna, and Akio debated how long it would be until the lunch trolley arrived.  
"I just don't understand why she has to be so cold to everyone." Teran said continuing their earlier conversation.  
"Me neither but hey she isn't my sister." Kaleb replied.  
"The way she treated Dad last week was horrendous. She yelled in his face and slammed a door on Akio's fingers. All because he told her that me and Jenna are not conspiring against Ravenclaw-"  
"Ter, it was an accident she didn't mean to trap my fingers." Akio injected timidly.  
"Not the point she wasn't so elitist and cold it wouldn't have happened. Mine and Jen's relationship isn't her concern." Teran replied.  
"Ter, let's just leave that alone. She's your sister. I don't care if she doesn't like me, that is her problem not mine." Jenna said with a note of finality.  
"Fine, anything you want Dear. Who's turn is it to get the beans anyway?" Teran asked.  
"It's Kaleb's turn, I did it last year, you did it in second year." Cye answered.  
"Alright I'll get them but let's hope and pray that we don't have another slug incident."

The six students all became slightly stiff before they burst out laughing and Ciro even fell off his seat and off underneath the table.  
"Your face Kal!" Teran, red in the face managed to blurt out between his chuckling.  
"It was definitely something to see." Cye added.  
"His eyes were watering!" Akio chimed in.  
"Lets not forget that the remnants of the slug bean ended up in Teran's hair." Jenna said slyly with a laugh.  
"How many times, it was a bit of fluff." Teran defended going redder still.  
"Then how did it end up in my dinner at the welcoming feast that year?" Cye added.  
"I blame Jenna!" Ciro exclaimed.  
"What? Don't be silly Ciro." Jenna said with a forced grin.  
"I saw-"  
"Hey the trolley's here!" Akio saved Jenna.  
"Go on Kal" Teran coached. "Get the beans!"

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The witch asked.  
"Yes please, a dozen chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Botts and six pumpkin pasties." Kaleb said as he sorted the gold and handed it over knowing the cost of the order from previous years.  
"Here you go, anything for anyone else?"  
"A licorice wand please." Cye said sorting his own gold.  
"Thank you." The witch responded and began to push the trolley again.  
"Here Ci, as promised." Cye told his little brother.  
"Thanks Bro!"  
"Right everyone grab a couple Chocolate Frogs and a Pasty." Kaleb said as he threw Akio a Frog.  
"Who's going first with the beans?" Kaleb asked before adding; "Not it!"  
"Not it!" Teran and Jenna yelled together.  
"Not me!" Ciro said.  
"Akio will go first." Cye said smirking.  
"But I went first last year!" Akio complained.  
"Then show us how it's done." Ciro jeered.  
"Ugh. Fine." Akio said rolling his eyes as Kaleb ripped open a Frog, caught it and began to eat.  
"Caramel." Akio said munching on his bean.  
"Ter, you're up." Jenna said smiling.  
Teran took the box from his younger brother and after a grimace he withdrew a dark brown bean, sniffed it and then bit it in half.  
"UGHH Dog Food. Kal, your turn." Teran said handing over the box.  
"Mmm, Lime!" Kaleb said smirking at his best friend.  
"My turn, I guess." Jenna said taking the box from Kaleb.  
"Coconut." Jenna said. "I hate Coconut. Ciro, take it."  
"Why do we do this every year?" Ciro asked.  
"Bean first, ask questions later." Kaleb said gesturing to the box.  
"Fine…. Ohh butter." Ciro said. "Why do we do this?"  
"Because it's fun, stop being a spoilsport." Teran said off handedly.  
"You heard him Ci, pass the box." Cye instructed. "Wish me luck."  
"I'd love you to get Crab again." Teran laughed.  
"Don't. Even. Mention. That." Cye growled retracting a bean that was a semi-transparent white from the box.  
"ARRGHHHHH EEWWWW PLASTIC." Cye yelled.

Just as Akio went to choose again hesitantly a girl with brunette hair and striking deep blue eyes appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I heard you lot." Cali said by way of greeting.  
"Hey Cali." Jenna said smiling.  
"Hey. Teran, guess what?"  
"What?" Teran said with a quizzical shake of his head.  
"Cade made Gryffindor Keeper!" Cali exclaimed.  
"But the year hasn't begun…" Cye commented.  
"He was picked last year after Emile Holland left, she chose him to replace her."  
"Psh." Kaleb muttered.  
"And what was that Nation?" Cade said as he swaggered into the compartment and perched on the table.  
"Nothing James. Cali how come you haven't tried out for chaser?" Kaleb asked trying to pull the attention back to Cali so she'd be forced to speak in that curious and wondrous voice of hers.  
"Quidditch is fun when it's just a game but when we're playing in the championship it's too much. Plus all of us are in different houses and I wouldn't want to play against a friend."  
"Fair comment." Jenna said.  
"Better be off." Cali said tugging Cades arm as she sensed another argument between Kaleb and Cade brewing.  
"See you." Cade said.  
"Bye" The group answered with Teran and Kaleb showing more enthusiasm for Cades departure than the rest.

The group carried on chatting merrily and eating Bertie Botts every flavor beans with Teran getting raspberry, dog food and beef Jerky, Kaleb getting Apple, Garlic and another lime bean, Jenna getting iron -much to Ciro's enjoyment-, Custard and Fish [Cod], Akio got Sugar and blu-tac, Cye had Coffee and lettuce and Ciro had Grass and Strawberry Jelly.

"Hey Akio what chocolate frog cards you got?" Teran asked his little brother.  
"Lily Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Merlin, Sirius Black and Dumbledore."  
"Cool, I'll swap you Remus Lupin for Lily Potter, I have two Remus Lupin's."  
"Sure, what cards have you got Kal?" Akio answered.  
"Harry Potter, Dobby and Fred Weasley." Kaleb replied.  
"I'll trade you Snape for Dobby."  
"I have Snape already, I'll trade Dobby for Dumbledore though!"  
"Sure."  
"When did you get Snape?" Kaleb asked knowing that Severus Snape was a relatively new card.  
"Few months back then I got another Snape last week."  
"Oh cool."

The rest of the journey went smoothly with the children chatting before changing into robes and then some playing exploding snap quite loudly earning them a visit from a prefect who asked them abruptly to quiet down.

They pulled into Hogsmeade station after dark and disembarked onto the cold platform as sheets of icy rain smacked their faces.  
"Firs' years' this way!" Boomed the gamekeeper Hagrid as they passed, Hagrid looked the same as ever only older, with more grey in his beard and mane of dark black hair than the year before, his smile reached his small beetle eyes and he still ferried the first years across the lake to the castle.


End file.
